1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive transfer devices and, more specifically, which permit the user to transfer adhesive while watching the end of a transfer member from above with its case in a laid-down state, so that the adhesive can be accurately located and transferred to a desired position. Also, the present invention concerns an adhesive transfer device, which is particularly useful and permits smoothly paying off and transferring adhesive with low adhesion, such as correction tape for correcting letters or the lie, marking tape constituted by a colored thin film for emphasizing letters or the like, and further adhesive permitting paper or the like to be repeatedly applied to and separated from a transfer surface.
2. Prior Art
Recently, adhesive transfer devices are provided, which can transfer white correction tape applied to a separable paper sheet or transparent colored marking tape to a transfer surface while the tape is paid off one end of a case. These adhesive transfer devices, unlike conventional correction liquid or marking pens, do not require any drying operation. In addition, these devices permit coating to a uniform thickness. Furthermore, the adhesive once transferred to the transfer surface, can be readily removed without use of any rubber eraser or the like so that is will not contaminate the transfer surface.
Such device for transferring correction tape or marking tape has a commonly called closed loop structure, in which a roll of correction tape or marking tape is accommodated in a case and also separable paper sheet, remaining after transfer of sheet, is taken up on a roller provided in the case and interlocked to the tape roll. Pulling them along a transfer surface with their case held upright thereon uses some transfer devices. Other transfer devices are used by pulling them to the left or right with their case in a laid-down state, so that the user can watch the end of a transfer member from above and accurately locate and transfer adhesive to a desired position.
In the above device for transferring correction tape or marking tape accommodated in a case, however, once the separable paper sheet is broken apart, the tape can no longer be paid off the tape roll, thus disabling the transfer. In addition, when the separable paper sheet is excessively paid off, it is difficult to restore a proper tension state of tape. Furthermore, once the closed loop structure is complicated, it is impossible to renew tape roll after the tape has been used up. Therefore, the device is inevitable consumable, which is undesired in view of the recently increasing resources saving trend.
In the transfer device, which is used by pulling it to the left or right with its case held laid down, the tape guide surface of the transfer member is substantially parallel with a side surface of the case facing the transfer surface, which is a 90 degrees orientation change of a transfer member transfer surface of the transfer device which is used with the case held upright. This means that the adhesive transfer tape paid off the tape roll which is mounted such as to be parallel to the side surfaces of the case, has its tape surface re-orientated by 90 degrees in contact with two guide pins, which are provided at an inlet and an outlet of the transfer member, respectively. This structure provides a great load on the tape, and inevitably makes it difficult to feed and lead the adhesive transfer tape and the separable paper sheet. More specifically, in the transfer device the force necessary for paying off the tape depends on the force of friction between the adhesive to the end of the transfer member and the transfer surface. Such adhesive as correction tape and marking tape has low adhesion and provides low frictional force, so that it is difficult to pay off the tape from the tape roll compared to high adhesion adhesive.